Field
The present specification generally relates to methods, systems, and media for comparing data and, more particularly, to generating a normalized schema comparison file for use in comparing structures allowed in XML files conforming to an associated XML schema.
Technical Background
Currently, extensible markup language (XML) schemas can be created in one or more different schema languages. While such schemas may place identical constraints on an XML document, they may use different syntax to achieve such constraints. Use of different syntax across different schema languages or different syntax in the same schema language makes it very difficult to compare schemas to each other using an automated difference tool.
Accordingly, a need exists for a normalized schema comparison file that is used as a reference for an automated difference tool in comparing the allowable XML structures from a plurality of XML schemas to a conforming XML instance file, regardless of syntax or schema language used in each XML schema.